greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow Wiki
is a collaborative website about the DC Comic Superhero Green Arrow. This site deals with all facts and information related to Green Arrow. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create the site. Check out the to help you get started! *In The Current Green Arrow and Black Canary Comic Book Series it was just announced that Issue #30 will be a Tie In Issue to DC Comics current series The Blackest Night the issue is called Black Lantern: Green Arrow. *In The Recent Comic Book Series The Blackest Night Former JSA Member and Mother of Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) Rises from The Dead and Black Canary (Dinah Drake Lance) becomes a member of the Black Lantern Corps. *The TV Show Smallville recently just announced during the Season 9 Episode called "Disciple" Actor Steve Bacic will play the character of Merlyn. *The TV Show Smallville recently just announced during the Season 9 Episode called "Crossfire" Actress Elise Gatien will play the character of Speedy (Mia Dearden) and then she will return in the Episode "Disciple" were another famous Green Arrow character will be making an appearance on Smallville and that is the Villian Merlyn. *The TV Show Smallville recently just announced that during this upcoming Season 9 Green Arrow (Justin Hartley) will be getting a sidekick Speedy like in the Comics but this Speedy will be the 2nd one in Green Arrow Comic Book History Speedy (Mia Dearden). New Members some of the things that are needed are on this list below. *Master Jansen *Sandra Hawke *Sin *Robert Queen *Laura Queen *Arrowette Shado Shado was the daughter of a Yakuza agent sent to America with a large cache of gold, prior to World War II, in order to establish Yakuza operations in America. Being Japanese, Shado's father was placed in an internment camp when the war broke out. A group of American soldiers came to suspect his Yakuza ties but were unable to torture him into revealing the location of any money. Years after the war, the retired soldiers decided to try again. This was after Shado had been born, so the retired soldiers were able to threaten her and her mother. Not wishing to see his family harmed, Shado's father turned over the gold. Shado's mother died from wounds the soldiers had given her, and her father committed Seppuku to atone for his failure to the Yakuza. His disgrace then fell upon his infant daughter, Shado, who was raised specifically to kill the Americans who had dishonored her Yakuza family. To that end she was extensively trained in martial arts and Kyūdō, the Japanese art of archery. Read More... |valign="top"| |valign="top"| Also be sure to check out these related DC Comics Wiki Sites: :*DC Comics Database :*Smallville Wiki :*DC Animated Universe Wiki :*DC Movies Wiki :*Cassandra Cain Wiki :*Stephanie Brown Wiki Justice League Member Wikis: :*Batman Wiki :*Green Lantern Wiki :*The Flash Wiki :*Aquaman Wiki :*Martian Manhunter Wiki :*Superman Wiki :*Shazam Wiki :*Hawkman Wiki :*Wonder Woman Wiki